


Кролик, а не заяц

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Noele4ka



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, Flirting, Gen, Laboratories, M/M, Thriller, bunny!Peter, fox!Tony, just a bit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka
Summary: На заявку: "старкер АУшка по Зверополису". Здесь Питер — кролик, а Тони — лис.





	Кролик, а не заяц

Наконец, после долгого рабочего дня здание "Старк Индастриз" опустело. Питер был предоставлен сам себе и мог уделить время своему изобретению — реактивному ранцу.  
  
Днем его то и дело шпыняли, отправляли как “самого быстрого, хи-хи” за документами в другие отделы и за кофе в кофейню за углом. Минимум несколько раз за смену Питер только благодаря своей гибкости и скорости избегал того, чтобы его раздавили или затоптали. Наверное, хорошо было бы работать на этаже для грызунов: с крысами и белками Питер точно бы нашел общий язык. Но, когда распределяли стажерские места, в “Старк Индастриз” было лишь одно, в лабораториях, где работали крупные животные. Питеру едва не отказали, но побоялись иска за дискриминацию. Питер был кроликом, но кроликом юридически подкованным. И вот он здесь, ежедневно рискует собой, пытаясь получить хоть какие-нибудь крупицы знаний между “супер срочными” делами, которыми его загружали.  
  
Питер грустно вздохнул. Для работы он использовал инструменты коллег — их приходилось держать двумя лапами, настолько они были тяжелые.  
  
— Так-так-так.  
  
Питер ужасно испугался, но аккуратно положил паяльник на подставку и только тогда попытался дать стрекача, но поздно.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась перед его носом, и Питер уставился на вошедшего. Это был самый шикарный лис, которого он когда-либо видел. Шерстка его лоснилась, длинный пушистый хвост полукругом лежал на полу, острые когти блестели, как отполированные. Образ дополнялся идеально сидящим костюмом, ослепительно белой рубашкой и безукоризненно завязанным галстуком.   
  
— Мистер Старк, — пропищал Питер виновато.   
  
Старк, а это был именно он, посмотрел на него с той фирменной лисьей ухмылочкой, из-за которой казалось, что у него раза в три больше зубов, чем на самом деле, и медовым голосом протянул:  
  
— И что бедный маленький зайчик делает в такой большой и сложной лаборатории?  
  
Возмущенный до глубины души таким замечанием, Питер растерял весь страх. Мнение, что кролики глупенькие, бытовало в народе, потому что те жили большими фермерскими общинами, имели много детей и чаще всего не видели необходимости в том, чтобы учиться. Но их миролюбие и пристрастие к сельскому хозяйству никак не влияло на их интеллект!   
  
— Во-первых, я кролик, а не заяц, — заявил Питер, складывая лапки на груди. — Во-вторых, мы вовсе не тупые! Попробуйте хотя бы имена всей родни запомнить, даже на это о-го-го какие мозги нужны! В-третьих, если бы “Старк Индастриз” перестала делить стажёров по видовому признаку, как прогрессивная компания двадцать первого века, каждая свинья не считала бы себя лучше и способнее меня!  
  
— Насчет мистера Хрюкмана ты зря, — фыркнул Старк. — Он, конечно, надменная задница, но твои наработки оценил. И не просто оценил, а показал мне. Или ты думал, я не замечу кролика в своей лаборатории?  
  
— Я… — стушевался Питер. — Я вовсе не хотел навредить… Просто…   
  
— Да ладно тебе, — Старк подошел ближе, и стало понятно, что он лишь немногим выше Питера.  
  
Старк протянул лапу, чтоб потрепать его по голове, но Питер поспешно закрыл голову:  
— Только не ушки, пожалуйста!   
  
Уши у кроликов были эрогенной зоной, так что мистеру Старку трогать их явно не следовало. Тем более, что, сколько Питер себя помнил, он всегда на Старка равнялся. Тот опровергал все стереотипы о лисах одним своим существованием. Он доказал, что даже лис способен сделать серьезный вклад в развитие цивилизации. Никто никогда не слышал, чтобы Старк кого-то обманул. Более того, он не раз спасал мир, и это было круто. Вдохновляясь его примером, Питер, от природы одаренный выдающимися умственными способностями, решил действовать. Закончил школу экстерном, воспользовался грантом для детей-сирот и сейчас, в свои кроличьи восемнадцать, уже учился в МИТ. С трудом, конечно: кроликов там не сильно жаловали. Как, впрочем, и везде. Но Питер не сдавался.  
  
— Успокойся, мистер “Кролик-а-не-заяц”, я пошутил. Идем со мной. — Старк похлопал его по обтянутому футболкой плечу.  
  
— Меня Питер зовут, — пропищал вслед его спине чуть замешкавшийся Питер, семеня за Старком по коридору. Хвост у него был до того яркий и пушистый, что Питер еле сдерживался, чтобы не потрогать: он слышал, что хвосты — это еще интимнее, чем уши, так что держал лапы при себе, как бы ни хотелось.  
  
Ночью коридоры освещались слабо, шаги гулко отдавались в пустых помещениях, так что Питеру стало жутковато.  
  
— А куда мы идем?  
  
Сердечко Питера колотилось, лапки ходили ходуном, хвостик подрагивал. Кто никогда не оставался наедине с существом, которое вполне способно тебя сожрать, тот не может представить, что чувствовал Питер в тот момент.  
  
— Узнаешь, — загадочно ответил Старк.  
  
Питер на всякий случай прикинул план побега. Он не запомнил дороги, но лучше затеряться в лабиринте коридоров, чем стать чьим-то ужином. Конечно, конвенцию о ненападении на травоядных хищниками приняли несколько веков назад, а рыба и синтетическое мясо решали проблему с питанием, но оставались маньяки, поддающиеся охотничьим инстинктам. Правильно тетушка Питеру говорила, явно на что-то намекая, что лисам от кролей нужно только одно.   
  
В конце концов Старк подошел к автоматическим дверям, и те разъехались в стороны. За его фигурой и хвостом не было заметно, что там внутри, а в закрытом помещении у Питера было еще меньше шансов спастись, чем сейчас.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в мою запасную мастерскую! — Старк отступил в сторону и жестом пригласил Питера войти.  
  
Внутри было светло, тепло, и стояла куча аппаратуры и компьютеров, о которых Питер мог только мечтать в своей текущей лаборатории. Он даже немного растерялся от всего этого богатства.  
  
— Думаю, братец Кролик, что тут тебе будет намного удобнее, с инструментами по размеру, — добродушно произнес Старк, поведя в воздухе хвостом и, рисуясь, уложив его на пол. — Нравится?  
  
— Это… мне? — округлил глаза Питер.  
  
— А кому же еще? — фыркнул Старк. — Хрюкман сказал, ты гениален, хочу понаблюдать за тобой вблизи.  
  
Питер застыл, восторженно обозревая сверкающее хромированными частями великолепие вокруг себя.  
  
— П-простите, мистер Старк, но… не нужно, — он опустил мордочку, рассматривая чуть запыленную шерстку своих лапок. — Я должен всего добиться сам. Если мне дадут соразмерные инструменты, буду очень благодарен, но целая мастерская — это уже фаворитизм. А я не хочу лишних слухов.  
  
— Хм, — Старк обвел его изучающим взглядом. — А ты с характером. Мне нравится. Давай так: полгода ты честно трудишься под началом Крысоковского, а потом побеседуем снова. Идет?  
  
— Идет, — Питер расплылся в улыбке. — Спасибо вам огромное!  
  
— Пожалуйста, малыш, — Старк махнул лапой, с затаенной тоской посмотрев на его уши.  
  
Питер вздохнул.  
  
— За ухом почесать можно. Но сами уши не трогайте.  
  
— Я — сама деликатность, — усмехнулся Старк.  
  
Впрочем, до ушей тот все равно дорвался, но это совершенно другая история.


End file.
